With growing populations and a shift toward more urbanization, the population density of cities increases. Users increasingly ride public transportation systems and walk from public transport stations to final destinations. Moreover, many suburban residents now park their cars in parking structures in city centers and walk to their final destination to avoid traffic congestion of city centers.